A Cinnamon Wind
by Funnelweb
Summary: It had been their dream since childhood. To discover unknown lands as an exploration team. Rescue others. When four friends join the Wigglytuff Guild, exploring is everything they'd thought it'd be, and ...more. Much more. They're faced with the question of, is this really what they want? (PMD2)
1. Oran Berry Shortcake

_A Cinnamon Wind_

* * *

"Wahoooooo!" Wingull shouted, letting the call travel without holding back. He flapped against a particularly forceful gust of wind, heart fluttering with excitement.

The salty ocean air blew through him and his friends. It battered against the inside of his ear canals. He knew they felt it too.

He inhaled deeply. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, spotting his vision.

Here they were, barreling their way up the mountain to the plateau above. The air seemed to carry their excitement with them as they bolted.

They reached a staircase, notched finely up the mountain. Windows were carved out on either side, and his eyes were immediately drawn to them. They were a vague glimpse into the whole world underneath it.

The great tent was up ahead, along with delicately carved and painted totem-poles of Pokémon before. The grinning, peachy head of the Wigglytuff Guild's guild master loomed down at them from the tent's top. He was said to be fearsome, and able to beat anyone in battle.

"My goodness! I'm trembling!" Gastly hovered below, a wide-eyed cloud of dark gas. He wore a large grin of pure joy. He gasped as his flame-like appearance dispersed with a rough gust of wind, then his form regathered into the weightless ball he was and continued forward. They went through a path of heavy pointed stakes positioned at them from either side.

Buneary bounced beside him, all well-groomed poofy fur and grace. Her rounded feet sprang up high and then extended downward in landing. "Stop saying that word. You've been overusing it."

Wingull dipped down a bit from above with a controlled dive of his wings. "So am I!"

She turned her jaw up, shooting him an annoyed look. He craned his head down at her and grinned, beak to nose, before lifting back up on a current.

Eevee trotted beside her, keeping the same pace. She was letting out ragged breaths. "I'm not used to running this much."

Buneary's look now turned to Eevee. "Seriously?"

Eevee shook her head. "You know I don't really leave Treasure Town much. Hasn't been a need."

They scaled more yards of hardened dirt and grass and then arrived with an abrupt halt. Buneary slammed to a stop with a scrape of the pads of her feet against the ground. Dust was brought up on the wind.

Eevee let out a huff as she caught her breath, flopping down and tucking her back legs beneath her plump weight. She grinned determinedly at the deep hole with lattice over it the guild used to identify the Pokémon who walked in. "Okay, this is it!" she exclaimed. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Buneary said. She bounced again and landed on the lattice. Having been carefully bounded with rope, it bended downward slightly under the impact of her jump.

"Hey! be careful!", A voice scolded from down below. Then it sighed. "Pokémon detected," The voice made the friends jump. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Buneary's. The footprint is Buneary's." Then there was a pause, followed up by permission to go forward, less than enthusiastically.

She ran forward and pivoted when she reached the tent, giving her friend's an excited wave.

"Okay, who's next?" Eevee prompted.

The friend's all gave each other nervous looks.

Wingull dove down and landed on her back. He then slid off as she stood up and rolled forward over her shoulder, landing feet stuck up in the air. They both giggled. "I'm not." He said, flexing his talons before flipping back over onto them lightly.

Eevee smiled and shook her head. "It's going to have to be me, isn't it?"

"Well, not me," Gastly piped. "I don't even have a footprint. I'm afraid If I sat on that, parts of my body would start sinking into the lattice.

"You still have to do it!' Eevee said, encouraging determination in her expression. "It's not like you can't fly and the gas will trail down and poison the watchman's face."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Gastly said.

"Okay, okay, I'll go next."' Wingull offered. He folded his wings and hopped on the lattice. Unlike Buneary's jump there was no friction.

Eevee smiled at him. "Thank you Wingull."

"Please," he said, shaking his head.

"Pokémon detected," Wingull's head snapped to below him as his body curled. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Wingull's. The footprint is Wingull's! Proceed."

With his permission now granted, Eevee stepped up. She fidgeted. The voice called her name and said the same thing.

Lastly, Gastly floated over it. He sank down onto the lattice trying with all his might to hold his form together. He flicked his eyes about.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected. "The footprint is... um, a black cloud?" There was a pause. Gastly looked at his friends, felt his unsolid form starting to sink through. "The footprint is Gastly's, the footprint is Gastly's. Please proceed!"

Now all of them in front of the great tent, they proceeded inside. They looked around with caution. Wingull took in everything with awe-struck oval eyes.

There were tangerine-colored banners hung up, also with the same round eyes. A deep hole was in the center, a crude yet sturdy wooden latter sticking up out of it.

His eyes immediately went to the list of rules painted on a standing wooden sign. He read them over carefully. His heart skipped a beat.

Buneary went forward and stuck her head down the hole before stepping forward with her paws and entering. Eevee followed. Wingull gestured for Gastly to go. Gastly looked down the hole. It was a long decadence of brick and dirt. He zipped into it. Wingull came down last, feed gripping the wood with his nails. When he saw what was at the bottom, his breath left him.

They looked around the massive carved-out center. Buneary gasped. The walls were almost entirely brick, ceiling made of dirt. Plants and vines grew out of the walls. Grass and flowers grew on the floor. Open windows on either side provided view of the ocean cliff-side. It was beautiful.

There were Pokémon heading to them, among them a Bidoof, Sunflora, and Corphish. A Chatot stood in the center. He was very much the authority from the way he stood.

"Four!" He exclaimed.

The group of friends looked at each other again nervously and nodded. Gastly hovered up. "Yes, Sir, we came to join your guild as apprentices. We want to form an exploration team!"

Chatot blinked. "All together?" he asked, brow drawn as he studied them. He then nodded to himself as if he'd made a decision. "That's a large team, but it could work."

Wingull stepped up a bit and lifted his beak. "Really?"

"Oh, my gosh! I love it!" the Sunflora said, large leaves pressed against her pretty face. "Please let me show them around, Chatot!"

He turned to the Sunflora and nodded. Then turned back to the group and smiled, tan eyelids creasing together. "Very well then, follow me."

He pivoted on his lithe bird feet and stepped down forward in a strut. He carried his posture with pride and importance. The tall cluster of feathers on his head swished with his steps, along with the feathers on his tail.

They went down a latter that descending into another hole beside them. It opened into a larger room that was similar. Chatot gestured to them and they turned a curve till they reached an open set of wooden doors leading into a large room.

They followed in tentatively behind Chatot. They knew immediately. The Guildmaster's chamber. Light filtered in through large windows, showing upon the peachy figure himself.

Chatot gestured with his wing, feathers brushing their backs, herding them into the center. They stood in front of him, smaller than they usually were.

The Guildmaster fixed them with his huge round blue orbs, as if staring into them. It was unnerving. Then his face lit up in a huge smile, eyes filled with excitement.

"Hiyyaaaaa! New friends! New friends! Welcome to my guild!" He threw up his tiny arms and the walls shook slightly.

Buneary's jaw dropped. Eevee smiled back awkwardly and Wingull just blinked. Gastly twirled in a circle, genuine joy shining in his eyes. "Were excited to be here!" He cried, pleased by the warm welcome.

"Good." Wigglytuff said, bringing his arms down. He looked between the four of them. "Now you're all going to have to learn to work really well together, even if emotional conflicts arise. It can be a matter of life and death."

They nodded, listening attentively. Chatot grabbed a piece of paper from a shelf, along with a quill. He dipped it in ink, positioning it with the worn, dusty paper, and headed back over.

"Now what would you like me to register as your exploration team name?" Chatot asked.

The group looked at each other. Wingull sat on his feet. Eevee frowned, bringing her brows together. "Team Collectic?" She suggested hesitantly, still half in deep thinking.

"Collectic?" Buneary asked with dismay, crossing her arms. She shook her head. Eevee ignored her and nodded. "Since we're all so different," she spoke a bit more confident. "Since we're all so different, but we're a part of the same thing, it works."

Wingull mulled it over, feathers of his wing brushing over his head in thought. "Not bad."

"Team Cinnamon!" Buneary then exclaimed suddenly, paws pressed together. "Let's choose that! Oh please!"

Wingull opened his beak as he was caught between either liking it or voicing his protest. Eevee shrugged at it, swishing her great plume of a tail to the side.

"What? it's great right?" Buneary insisted. Then she pivoted to Gastly. "It'll make us seem sweet. People will think you're sweet, Gastly."

Gastly's eyes widened. He thought about it. "I want people to think that," He decided.

Eevee slumped her shoulders.

"Yes!" The flame-like gas surrounding his body flared.

Eevee and Wingull looked at each other. he could tell she didn't really care for it, but loved their friend more. Gastly turned to them, eyes shining with a wide grin. "You guys?"

Eevee gave in. She faced Chatot. "We'll choose that one. Team Cinnamon." Wingull nodded.

Buneary bounced. "Yes!" Her fluffy paws flew behind her with the motion.

Chatot nodded scratching it down carefully on the worn parchment. "And team leader?" His eyes looked critically between them.

They all looked at each other again.

"It was Gastly who inspired us to do this. He's always wanted to join an exploration team." Wingull said. A funny feeling swirled in his stomach after he said that. _Perhaps, did he want to be leader instead? No way, he was never the leader. Still…_

"All in favor?" Chatot asked.

The group nodded. Wingull tried to push the feeling down, but he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. Gastly's eyes were wide as he looked at them. They welded up with small tears. "Thanks guys!" he said, rushing up and swirling around them. It was what he'd always done since they couldn't touch. The gas he consisted of was toxic.

Chatot wrote the name down. Wigglytuff looked over his feathery shoulder, ears perked. He then pivoted over to one of the great treasure chests displayed in the room and started digging through it.

"Well, you're registered." Chatot declared. Wigglytuff walked up and placed an aged wooden box in front of them. They blinked at it.

"Here's your items and your official exploration badges. They signify you belong to our guild, and the Exploration Team Federation. Someone's got to carry the satchel."

"Thank you," Gastly said, voice filled with emotion. "Yes," Wingull agreed, and Eevee nodded with a smile. "This is amazing," Buneary said.

Eevee dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you Guildmaster." She said, before opening the box up with her paws.

Inside lay their badges, just as he'd said, along with a bag, scarves and a heavily-used rolled up map. Wingull's feet were drawn forward immediately with excitement.

Buneary looked through the scarves and took the power band and put it on as a bracelet. She held out her wrist and looked at it. It was yellow.

"I'm surprised you didn't choose the Pecha scarf," Eevee said. Buneary shrugged. "I'm not always in the mood to wear rose."

Eevee chose a white Def. Scarf of her own, and Buneary helped tie it on behind her neck. Wingull smiled and chose a black one which he wasn't sure what it did. She helped him with his as well.

"Well," Chatot brought them back to attention. "You better get to know the guild, as this is your new home, and new companions." He hopped to outsidew the door. "Sunflora!" He shouted.

After a minute the flower walked in, chipper with excitement.

"Now it's your turn." He told her. She jumped, giving an excited squeal of joy. "Come with me, new members! Welcome to the guild!" She gestured with a sweep of her large leafy arm, and they put the box in their satchel before following.

Sunflora guided them around the premises, showing them every part from the mission boards to the crew rooms. She talked at length, and Wingull was starting to get a headache. He felt relief when he saw the Bidoof and a Corphish from before rush up to them.

"Hi! Welcome to our guild!" The Bidoof shouted, genuine joy in his eyes. "Hey, hey," The Corphish said, following behind him. "Welcome!" He threw his heavy pinchers up.

"Thank you," Gastly gushed. Buneary bounced up to them. "Yeah, thanks!"

The Bidoof chuckled. "We're excited to have new apprentices! Golly, it seems so many have joined. "Yeah," Corphish nodded.

"A new team like us?" Eevee's ears perked up.

"Yeah, Team Yonder." Corphish gestured with a pincher at the crew rooms. "The leader's a spunky Wooper, and his partners are Turtwig and Hoothoot. They're an odd trio, kind of like you guys, so you can't miss them."

"Odd," Gastly repeated the word, his gaseous form shrinking into a smaller ball. Eevee's brow pinched as she looked at Gastly. "Odd in a good way," She attempted to comfort.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll become friend's I'm sure! They're good students, will move up fast!" Corphish continued.

"How long have you been here?" Eevee asked, both changing the subject and genuinely curious.

Corphish straightened up, chest puffed out. "I could get my exam any day now." Wingull looked to Bidoof. He grinned sheepishly. "I still have a bit of ways to go."

"Well, I got a mission to do, I do!" Corphish said. Bidoof nodded. "Gosh, I better get ready, I also have one. Bye you guys!" He gave them a wave with his plump paw before heading off. "Good luck with whatever Chatot assigns!" Corphish shouted.

Gastly nodded vigorously, and they headed off.

Sunflora gestured for them to continue. They'd covered pretty much everything. "So why did you join our guild?" She asked.

"We've always wanted to since we were kids." Buneary explained. Eevee smiled in agreement. Sunflora nodded thoughtfully. "Why now though?" She asked.

"We heard a few months ago about how the world just almost ended! And how Team Chasm saved it by putting the Time Gears in Temporal Tower. We decided we better make the most of our lives."

Sunflora smiled. "I feel the same way."

They headed back and approached Chatot again. He was talking to a Crogunk, then after a few more words, turned when he saw them.

"All acquainted?" He asked. They nodded. The Crogunk stared at them. Wingull instantly felt creeped out by him.

"Excellent. Now for your daily duties!" Chatot said with cheer.

They smiled. "What are we going to do?" Wingull asked.

"The guild has much work that needs attention! I expect you all to pitch in with the many chores around the base."

Buneary's face fell into a scowl. Wingull glanced at her. He'd been expecting as much, they were brand new.

"Someone has to help Chimecho in the kitchen," Chatot continued. "As our guild grows in popularity, she's been asking for an assistant." He looked among the apprentices.

"I will," Eevee said. "Sounds like fun."

"Good, good." Chatot nodded. "As for the others, you, Wingull," Wingull raised his beak. "Sentry duty for you today. Help out Loudred. Diglett's overworked as it is."

Now it was his turn to feel disappointment. He didn't show it.

"And Gastly," He looked at him, thinking. "Go down to the market and restock us on berries." Gastly bobbed up and down in a weightless nod.

"Lastly, Buneary will aid in construction today. We're expanding the guild, digging out another crew member room."

"Ah, yeah!" Buneary threw up her arms. "I got something that doesn't suck!" Chatot blinked at her critically. she shrank into herself. "Yes, sir." She said instead.

"Well, I'll be off now. I trust you'll work hard and pull your weight." He turned again and resumed talking to the Crogunk.

* * *

Eevee stepped tentatively into the kitchen, the aroma of cooking vegetables and insects wafting around her.

A Chimecho's back was turned to her as she cooked, physically pouring water into a heavy pot and then cleaning vegetables.

She turned as she heard Eevee come in, smiling quietly. "Hello," She greeted, her voice a soft chime. She smiled back. "You're a new face. All the hustle and bustle outside right now must be about a new rescue team!

"Yeah," Eevee said shyly with perked ears. "I just joined with my friends, and formed Team Cinnamon. I'm here as the new assistant you've been requesting."

"Wonderful!" Chimecho said. "Team Cinnamon… how lovely. It's suits a future cook I am to train. It's nice to meet you! Do you go by Eevee?"

Eevee nodded. "I'm Chimecho," She introduced. She then gracefully turned in a twirl and went over to the fire. She used her psychic abilities to lift a heavy monster-of-a-pot down on the bent wire stand above the fire. "I started the stew already," She said. Eevee walked over, eyes wide. "Whoa, I don't know if I can lift that."

Chimecho chuckled softly. "You don't need to, to be a good cook. I just use it because I'm able to."

Eevee went over to the pot and looked inside. It was filled with many vegetables. "It smells delicious!" She said, looking up.

"Thank you, sweetie," Chimecho said, taking various dried herbs and spices down from the shelves. She broke them apart, then came over and slipped them into the stew. She stirred with a metal spoon.

"Wash your paws in that basin." She gestured with a flick of her elegant tail. Eevee went over and scrubbed her paws with soap plant and a rag in the water.

She went back over, ready to help.

"This is aside for the meat-eaters." Chimecho gestured to a pile of dead insects on the counter. "I have flint and steel there. Can you light that oven and crisp them over the fire? "Sure," Eevee said.

She took the dead insects and washed them in a bucket of water beside them. She then started the adobe oven with the flint and steel. The wood inside caught fire. She blew on the ember.

She then put the insects on metal trays, placing them inside the oven. "She turned her head to look, as she saw the smoke traveling up all the way through a hole leading to the surface.

She took a metal stick and turned the insects over as they quickly started to crisp.

"You're used to cooking with ovens!" Chimecho realized.

Eevee nodded. I have one at my old place. Saved up a great deal to have it built."

Chimecho nodded. "Excellent." She threw pepper into the pot before turning back to Eevee with a grin.

"What do you think? Honey or salt?"

Eevee tipped her head, thinking. "The taste of honeyed insects won't go well with the soup."

Chimecho giggled. "Indeed. Salt them when they're done."

* * *

Buneary had no problems finding the construction zone, the noise was so apparent. There was a Dugtrio drilling vigorously into the side of the dirt wall with its body. The Dugtrio let out a tough cry as dirt showed behind him into clouds and large piles. _Ugh, she'd have dirt in her eyes the whole time!_

She walked up and there was the Turtwig she'd heard about earlier, off to the side. She wore a black and white silk scarf around her neck. Another girl like her! She bounced over through the flying dirt and and grinned. "You're from Team Yonder!" The Turtwig's eyes widened as she was taken back with surprise. "Yeah," she shouted over the sound of the loud drilling. "I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

"I'm from Team Cinnamon, we just joined today!" Buneary said back. "Neat," The Turtwig smiled. She sized her up. "You take good care of your fur. Are you a fashion kind of girl?"

"You bet!" Buneary said. "I can tell you are too!" Turtwig smirked. "We're going to get along."

Suddenly, the loud drilling sound stopped. "There's a rock!" the Dugtrio cried out all at once. "We need help with it!"

Buneary and Turtwig sprang over. "Maybe I can break i-," The Turtwig said, but her words were cut off.

"Here we go!" The Dugtrio cried. They slammed themselves against the rock, splitting it, and not taking a second of hesitance before they resumed drilling.

The Turtwig and Buneary looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Well, when he needs us he'll ask again. Help me clear out the dirt as we move. It's best if we shove it out of the windows. That way it'll go straight into the ocean." The Turtwig suggested. She grabbed a broom leaning against the wall with her mouth.

Buneary nodded. She grabbed the other one beside it.

* * *

Wingull look around for his post until he was waved over by a large Loudred. "Are you the guy Chatot said was assisting me with Sentry Duty?" He asked. Wingull nodded. "I am, Sir."

"Good. Well, crawl on down that hole then, and fly up to the station. We're going to be identifying footprints. But, MY GOODNESS! YOU CALLED ME SIR!" Wingull groaned, putting his wings over his delicate eardrums.

"Oh, I did that again." Loudred blinked. "I need to remember to stop doing that."

"You have voice-boxes that resonate out of ears on your head." Wingull grumbled. "I don't want to go deaf early."

"Hey now, show respect." Loudred scolded. "Anyways, how good are you with footprints?"

"Pretty good, at least around here." Wingull responded. He'd grown up in Treasure Town his whole life. His head was still pounding.

"That's what I needed to hear. Now hop on down." He crossed his arms, gesturing to the latter sticking out of the hole.

Wingull sighed and nodded. The Loudred looked stupid with his four large teeth and gigantic mouth. He could already tell they wouldn't get along.

He hopped to the hole and gripped the ladder with his talons, going down it. As he proceeds along the hallway he had to feel his way through at one point in pitch blackness, but once he reached the end he had no problems finding the sentry point. He flapped up to the carved dirt niche to look out of the lattice from below. _How do non-flying Pokémon get up here?_

The light blinded him for a second and he blinked.

He plopped down on his feet. Now all that was left to do was wait.

He stayed that way for a while until he saw large feet step heavy weight down onto the wooden lattice. The wood bowed. He had trouble identifying the shape at first until it clicked. Goodness, it was an Aggron! How on earth did the weight of that wood hold? It sent a shiver through him, as he knew how heavy the large hunk of metal was above him.

"Pokémon detected! The footprint is Aggron's!" He shouted, as quickly as he could.

"Okay, Beaky, let him by!" Loudred called. _Beaky?_ Wingull scowled.

"You're allowed inside! Please proceed!" He practically squawked, then shifted himself off the niche, fluttering to the side as the Aggron walked. He let out a breath of relief as it passed.

 _But seriously, how did that wood not break?_

* * *

Gastly hummed to himself as he zipped down the dusty path leading to Treasure Town. He twirled with joy in the air, looping in a small circle. His heart was alight with excitement. He still felt like his whole body was trembling. He felt surreally elated that they'd actually done it. They'd formed an exploration team!

He knew he shouldn't be this excited just picking up berries at the market. It was a very small thing. But it was his first mission! _I'm not going to downplay how I feel about this._ He felt determination swelling within him so much he could burst. Yes, he wouldn't.

Chatot has given him a large sum in a bag. He carried it with him in his mouth. The breeze brushed gently through the soft green grass of the fields against the pointed red rock formations. The sun would start to set soon.

He continued down the trail till he reached the little town. He was surprised to see it bustling and alive, even at this sleepy time of day, when energy was starting to run low for most from a full day's work. He was careful to fly above as to not brush any people as he headed to Kecleon market.

The green Kecleon brother was the only one around, busy scrubbing his stall stand were some tomatoes seemed to have been smashed. He gave him a wave. Gastly grinned back best he could with the money in his mouth.

"Hello ghastly!" Kecleon greeted. "I see you plan to spend a lot today! Is it a party?"

Gastly set the money down on the counter and shook his head. "Nope, I'll tell you in a second." He grabbed one of the cloths in the bucket of water Kecleon was cleaning with and got the rest of the stand wiped up.

"Thank you," Kecleon said with a tired breath. "You've always been a good kid."

Gastly smiled shyly. "Well, I'm far form a child now. My friends and me, we formed Team Cinnamon! We're official members of the Wigglytuff Guild!" Kecleon put his hands on his chest. "That's wonderful! You've been talking about that for a long time."

Gastly grinned wide, his eyes shutting with glee. He then opened them and frowned at the counter. "So, what happened here?"

An Aggron marched through here, swinging his tail drunk off his rear. Must be a traveler because I certainly would have noticed him before."

Gastly looked about. "Hard to miss. I hope he reimburses you."

"Oh, I'll make him if I see him. Other than that, it's not a big deal. He washed off his sticky hands in the bucket, looking up.

"So, what are you here to buy today?"

"Berries, for the guild." Gastly said with pride. "Indeed," Kecleon affirmed. "What kind?"

Gastly's eyes widened, then he frowned. "Chatot didn't specify what kind." His face fell with embarrassment. Kecleon nodded.

"Well, be sure to get a little of everything then. I imagine the guild's stocking up for Chimecho's cooking."

Gastly smiled again, selecting and then buying a bunch of berries. He paid and grabbed the pouch of money again with his mouth, lifting up the large pile psychically. Then with a wave of his flame he returned down the path.

* * *

Gastly entered through the base and then into kitchen with the pile of berries floating beside him.

"Wonderful!" Chimecho said, surprised at the mound. "I can make so much with these. I imagine Chatot didn't intend for you to spend this much."

Gastly's eyes went huge and round as shock struck his face _. Ugh,_ _he'd flunked his first mission?_ He plopped the money down on her counter. "He d-didn't specify!" He defended.

"No worries," Chimecho giggled. "He probably forgot to. I'll make Oran Berry Shortcake tonight and he'll be happy enough with it."

Eevee's eyes perked up as she bound up from behind her, where she'd been scrubbing out an oven. "Oran Berry Shortcake? Will you teach me how to cook that?"

"Of course, sweetie! You're going to help me make it." She winked at the Eevee.

Eevee then smiled at Gastly, shaking her head with amusement. "That _is_ a lot of berries."

"Well," Chimecho started. "Let's wash and prepare these."

When the dinner was ready, Chimecho went out front and Chimecho rang the great bell attached to her, letting out a tune.

Pokémon started coming in, tired and hungry. Some looked like they'd definitely come back from exploring.

Eevee had gathered food on their plates from the buffet they'd laid out and set them down on the table. She smiled at Gastly and he took seat beside her. Her fur was covered in sweat from the hot flames of the oven.

From the messy and thick buffet line, the Pokémon of the guild started sitting down at the table. Gastly waved with his flame-like substance as Buneary got her food, covered from head to toe in dirt. There was a Turtwig beside her. She waved back, bouncing on her feet.

There was a rumble as Dugtrio came up from the ground in a hole at the end of the table. They all turned to look at him, eyes wide. A little Diglett popped up beside him. "Hey, Dad." He said.

"Hello son," Dugtrio greeted.

Buneary took a seat beside them. The Turtwig Joined her, still managing to have an air of elegance despite being covered in soil. "Guys, this is Brindille!" She said. "She's got a great sense of taste. She worked as a scarf merchant before joining her team." Brindille dipped her head with a smile. "My father was a merchant, so I learned the trade very young."

"Hello," Eevee greeted. Gastly dipped his head back.

Brindille looked through the crowd and smiled as a Wooper and a Hoothoot arrived at the table with their plates of food. She gestured them over with a tilt of her head.

The Wooper and Hoothoot looked at each other with surprise as they saw the new team. They came over and sat across form them. "A new team!" Wooper remarked. "Awesome!"

"Hello!" Gastly said. "We are indeed. Team Cinnamon! You're the rest of team Yonder!"

"Yup," Wooper said, smile wide. Hoothoot beside him chuckled quietly. Gastly's eyes widened when he saw her. He felt a flutter in his stomach. "It's nice to have another nocturnal Pokémon now around these parts." She said to him.

"Y-yeah." He stammered, suddenly very self-conscious. She blinked at him then smiled sweetly. Or was it a grin? It was hard to tell with the shape of the way her soft feathers flared up above her eyes.

"So, do any of you go by nicknames?" Wooper asked. Team Cinnamon shook their heads. "Nope," Said Eevee. "We go by our given ones."

"Nice," Wooper said. "Do you?" Gastly asked, looking between Wooper and Hoothoot. He avoided looking in her eyes. They shook their heads.

"How did you get your nickname?' Buneary asked Brindille. Brindille thought about it. "I read it in a book and thought it was very romantic. I wanted to be unique, not just another Turtwig."

Buneary nodded. "I thought about doing that, but in the end, I really like my name, no matter how standard it is."

"Same." Wooper agreed.

"Where's Wingull?" Eevee asked with a frown. They team looked around. "He's definitely not here," Buneary said with disappointment. "You guys will love him," she told Team Yonder. "He always manages to cheer us up!"

Just then Wingull headed in, an irritated Loudred beside him. He seemed to be telling him off. Wingull looked to be ignoring him for the most part. He walked slouched, his face in a scowl and feet dragging.

"I see," Wooper said, chuckling with amusement.

Finally, Chatot and the Guildmaster walked in. The rest of the Pokémon rushed to collect the food and sat at the table. The whole room went quiet.

Wingull quietly took a seat at the other end of the room, the rest being full. He gave them a wave to let them know he saw them.

"Now, before we begin eating," Chatot started. A groan rippled through the crowed as people eyes their Oran Berry Shortcake. Chatot eyed them severely.

"Now, Before we begin, the Guildmaster has an announcement." Wigglytuff smiled, and Chatot stepped aside as he stepped forward. "Hiya, Hiya, friends~ We have a new team amongst us! Team Cinnamon!"

All eyes turned to them. There were cheers.

Gastly dropped the chunk he'd already tried to sneak-bite out of his Oran Berry Shortcake. He blinked, eyes huge and body shrinking in size at the pressure.

"And as a result of us having so many new apprentices, we've decided on a new style of training."

That got everyone's attention off of Gastly. He relaxed, expanding back to normal size.

"Rotation missions."

"What?" Wooper spoke aloud, confusion on his face. "Do you mea-"

"In order to learn to work with many different kinds of Pokémon, once a month, we'll be switching up the teams entirely randomly. It could be anyone in the guild, including Chatot and myself." Wigglytuff explained.

"Us included, Guildmaster?" Chatot said with shock.

"We're not just separate teams. We're a guild!" Wigglytuff threw his arms up in the air. "Yoom-Tah!" He finished.

Chatot looked like he'd been struck with a hammer. He followed the Guildmaster to the head of the table, looking like he really wanted to have a word. Wigglytuff picked up his Perfect Apple already on his plate.

"Now, we EAT!"

The Pokémon started eating ravenously.

Gastly's heart was pumping from the concept of rotation teams, but for now, all his focus would be on the food! He sighed as he bit into the Oran Berry Shortcake, euphoria hitting him from the wonderful taste as well as the Oran berries' healing effect.

* * *

Buneary giggled as Gastly threw hay at them. He giggled back. "Hey," Eevee scolded, doing her darnedest to brush the mats out of Buneary's fur. She had washed earlier, cleaning herself of the dirt, but the evidence of her hard work remained. "Ouuuch!" Buneary complained. "This is one of those moments I wish I didn't have fur."

"Don't say that!" Brindille shook her head. "You're lucky to have fur! It's always glossy."

"Thanks," She giggled again.

"Not as great as feather's though," Wingull grinned quietly, perched atop his bed of hay. Everyone turned to him. He fluffed them out. "It's true."

"They're so pretty in the wind, I actually agree." Eevee nodded.

"That's because you don't brush yours enough, and you shed a ton!" Buneary said, resulting in a harsh yank. "Ouch!" She cried again.

"Ah-ha!" Eevee said. "I got out that knot!"

"I'm glad I don't have fur," Gastly winced. "I'm like a dark cloud blackened by rain, …covering the moon!"

"That was actually really poetic." Buneary remarked with slight awe. "Yeah," Wingull agreed. "And I've never see you read."

"I read," Gastly protested with embarrassment.

Wooper then arrived with Hoothoot. He was carrying a large orb under his arm. He paused in the dug-out archway. "May I enter?" he asked.

Brindille threw him a look like he was ridiculous. "It's not like you're entering Sunflora's or Bidoof's rooms!" She cried.

"Still." He insisted shyly. Hoothoot's eyes went to Gastly. He tried his best to hold eye contact, but ended up looking-away with an awkward grin.

"Guys, you have to check this out, though." He laid the orb out front of them like it was a treasure form a lost tomb.

"This is a Petrify orb. Top quality too."

Whoa, Gastly said, eye wide as he saw it. He went up to it. His dark form reflected back at him in the crystal-like sphere.

"That is something!" Eevee agreed. "Perfect to use on large groups of bandits."

"That's what we're saving it for." Wooper said with pride. "It's our Escape orb, without really escaping."

Sunflora then popped in. "My gosh!" She cried, large leaves going up. "Get to your own dorm Team Yonder! You need your full sleep!"

Wooper nodded, attempting to mask his disappointment. We'll be on our way then." He picked up the orb.

"Aw," Buneary protested, and Brindille nodded in agreement. Sunflora sighed.

The Turtwig got up to follow him, along with Hoothoot. They turned around. "See you later, guys!" Wooper said.

"Same," Eevee smiled. "Have a good night," Wingull said. Gastly and Buneary also said goodnight.

"I prepared those beds for you," Sunflora said, indicating them. "How do you like them?"

They settled down into the thick rounded nests of hay. "Quite wonderful!" Wingull said.

"Thank you!" Eevee agreed. Gastly let out a big yawn. Sunflora nodded.

"Goodnight to you all, then." She smiled, leaving the room. Gastly listening till her footsteps become without noise in the hall. "She's left." Gastly said.

They erupted in excited giggles, rolling over on their beds in the bright moonlight. Wingull rose from his and looked out the window at the sea below.

"This place is incredible." He said softly. "And it was so close this whole time."

They nodded.

"I feel... Such a flutter in my chest. I'm ecstatic," Wingull continued, breathless.

"I can't wait for our future days to come. We made the right decision," Eevee spoke.

"Definitely!" Buneary agreed. "I love it here, and I'm so happy we met Team Yonder! We're going to go on amazing adventures! We're gonna be rich!"

"It's not about the money though," Eevee said with heart. "I agree," said Gastly. "We're gonna help other Pokémon. Rescue them!"

"Yeah!" They found themselves saying together.

Wingull went back over and sat in Eevees bed. "Hey!" she joked. She yawned heavily and Wingull stretched his wings before he settled beside her.

"Till tomorrow, Team Cinnamon!" Gastly said, closing his eyes.

"Till tomorrow." They agreed.


	2. Honey-Glazed Grasshoppers

"UP AND AT 'EM!"

Gastly cried out in fear, snapping awake from deep sleep with wide eyes. The reverberating bellow had shaken every part of him. Wingull slapped his winds around his head, groaning. He felt like it'd boxed his ears. The straw crackled as Eevee raised her messy head with confusion, sleep having crusted her eyes. Buneary's response was awaking with a scowl, eyes beady like daggers.

The carved-out den was lit with sunlight from their small window, fully showing Loudred's large purple form. It smelled like earth and the ocean breeze. The waves roared as they crashed against the rock, the brine shivering. The cries of other wingull were joyous as they flew in the early morning sky.

Loudred smiled awkwardly as they'd all turned to face him, expressions less than happy at experiencing the worst way to wake up possible. He crossed his arms, lifting his head with defiance. "You better awake on time or I will be the one to do it!"

"Don't do that again, please!" Gastly pleaded, rolling over in the broken-down straw before shaking his rounded form. "I'm naturally nocturnal, you know."

Loudred's nostrils flared, arms still crossed. "I'll try to be softer." He pouted.

"Softer," Wingull snapped sarcastically, withdrawing his white silken feathers from his face.

Loudred glared at him before striding out of their room.

The team rose up from their nests sluggishly, stretching out limbs and shaking their coverings. Buneary grumbled about not having enough time to brush her fur.

They walked through the dug-out hall ways of the crew rooms, experiencing a sensation of brief blackness before entering the brought court-yard where everyone was lined up. Buneary waved to Brindille who was beside Wooper and Hoothoot. Brindille smiled back at her.

They got into line behind the rest of the guild members just before Chatot raised his head. He looked tired and like he hadn't slept well.

"Good morning guild. Let's go over the rules before doing our daily duties!"

Everyone was still and at attention. The friends knew to follow the rest of the guild's example.

"One," he said with authority, "Don't shirk work!"

The guild repeated after them in unison. Gastly's was the delayed one, his words echoing after theirs.

"Two, run away and pay!" Chatot said merrily. Gastly had gotten the hang of it this time, repeating in sync.

"Three," he continued. "Smiles go for miles!"

When the guild echoed it, he gave a pleased nod. "Okay, on with your duties now! Make this guild proud!" he shouted, feathers ruffled in a pleased manner. All the members dispersed, excepted for the friends, and Crogunk again.

They carried their tired feet up to Chatot, grass crackling delicately under their steps. Chatot nodded to Crogunk, eyes fixed on him, before he turned his feathery body toward them.

"Well done for your work yesterday, Team Cinnamon. I want all four of you to aid in the construction today." He turned his beak to Eevee. "Eevee, think of your assistance with Chimecho as an apprenticeship. You'll be learning a great deal."

She nodded respectfully. "So, I do both?"

"Indeed," Chatot confirmed. "Be sure to wash yourself first, after digging in constriction."

"When are we going to do our first mission?" Buneary interjected, hopping up with her head held high and anticipation in her expression. Chatot blinked, nonplused.

"Have any of you ever been in a battle in your life?" He scolded bluntly.

An embarrassed silence fell over them. Buneary scratched her arm. Wingull raised his head, trying to break it. "Once, out in the forest. We've played, mostly." He tried.

Chatot made a displeased noise. "I'll send you into your first dungeon when I decide." He started firmly.

"What!?" Buneary exclaimed. She stamped her foot on the soil. "I could go into beach cave right now!" Gastly tensed up in response to her outburst.

Chatot narrowed his eyes, tipping his head.

"And did you know that when the tide rises the whole cave gets flooded? That the water which rushes in and out could drown you, or could slam you against the rocks? Exploration is risky business. It takes skill, resilience, education, and most important, team work."

Buneary shrank smaller, feeling embarrassed. The friends looked at each other nervously.

"For now, you'll get used to the guild, meet your fellow members, the people you'll be exploring with, and learn to live in this environment. Digging out the dorm will build up your strength. It'll be working together as a team."

They all nodded in their still half-asleep way.

"Now you four, off you go." Chatot shooed them with his feathers. He turned back to Crogunk who'd been waiting patiently and silently.

The four turned around and made their way back to the construction area, spirits feeling lower than lifted. When they passed through the crew rooms and entered the area, enough had now been dug out of the dirt and rocky wall that they could go inside it. It was still just a dark concave, as a window to let in cheerful light hadn't yet been carved out of the cliff-side.

Dugtrio wasn't there yet, but Hoothoot was. She was leaned with her back against the rounded wall. She raised her brown feathery wing and waved at them, a small smile curving up her beak.

"Good morning!" Gastly greeted cheerfully as they bounced up to her. It was getting easier to face her, and he figured it was because he was getting used to seeing her. "Good morning," She greeted calmly in return.

The friends slumped on the wall beside her and waited. They knocked down thin trails of dust.

"So how long has Team Yonder been with the guild?" Eevee asked politely.

"We're quite new, maybe got here three weeks before you." Hoothoot responded.

Eevee's eyes widened, shoulders and ears already dusted with loose soil. "Wow, so we're in the same place."

Hoothoot nodded. Gastly looked between them bashfully, too shy to speak again.

"How did Team Yonder meet?" Wingull asked, continuing the conversation. Hoothoot looked down thoughtfully before looking them in the eyes again. "I didn't know Wooper and Brindille before I came to the guild. They encountered an exploration team that came to their homeland and decided to come back with them to join. I arrived at the guild a day later, and Chatot partnered us up."

"Oh, do you work well with them?" Wingull asked. "I do." Hoothoot confirmed with a small smile.

"So, what work do you think we're doing today? More dirt carrying?" Buneary asked, busting dirt of her puffy ears.

Hoothoot nodded. "Dugtrio has been splitting apart many rocks. We will carry them to the storage area. We will dig two windows out of the wall when he finishes."

"Thanks!" Buneary smiled. It fell silent from there. It made Ghastly a little uncomfortable, but Hoothoot didn't seem to mind it.

Then there was a light, travelling rumble and Dugtrio popped up out of the ground. They stared at the surprised students, blinking dirt out of their eyes. "Why haven't you already started?"

Buneary's face fell. Gastly and Eevee both grinned awkwardly. "We're on it!" Eevee said, voice forcibly chipper. They sprang up and padded over to the edge of the wall. Eevee looked at Wingull, and he just shrugged, so she started digging out the tunnel. Wingull and Hoothoot followed with their talons, and Buneary with her claws.

Suddenly, Eevee felt her shoulder being shoved over by the forceful body of Dugtrio. "Make way!" They shouted. "You're too slow!"

Wingull didn't try to hide his displeasure at the insult. They backed up.

Dugtrio inhaled deeply, their chests expanding, before the went forward and flung themselves out of the ground, slamming against the wall. They quickly drilled into it. Showers of dirt, roots, and worms flew everywhere, making it impossible for them to dig beside him. One of the small squiggling creatures landed on Eevee's nose and she shook it off with a grimace.

Buneary started moving the dirt, scooping it up in her arms. Chunks of rock flew, almost hitting them. Wingull barreled to the side, pressing his body against the wall.

"We need the tarp from yesterday!" Buneary decided as particles waterfalled down from her fluffy arms. Hoothoot nodded, eyes alert. "I'll get it from the storage room."

She hurried out. Buneary went over to a rock and started lifting it. Wingull went over to help. They hoisted it with a grunt and started walking out of the room slowly. Another rolling rock made them get off balance as they moved to avoid it.

They walked out of the crew rooms and went across the open underground yard to the storage room. It was across form Crogunk's stall with the weird, large cauldron behind him. He grinned at them, eyes fixed on them as they passed. Wingull shivered.

They set it down and Wingull caught his breath as Buneary lifted up the cloth covering, then sprang up and twisted, shoving the rock in with her foot. They looked as it landed in a pile of rocks already settled in there form yesterday.

They looked at each other, sighing in relief, then walked back. Eevee and Hoothoot were already scooping dirt into cloth tarps. Eevee used her whole body to shove it in while Hoothoot used the broom.

Buneary and Wingull stepped to the side and Eevee and Hoothoot proceeded to rapidly drag the tarp of dirt past them. Buneary quickly caught up and grabbed an unstable corner. The tarp left a stream of dirt, as they went. They got to a window in the courtyard and proceeded to lift it with great difficulty, pouring it out the window. It went cascading down. They almost lost the tarp in the process as the weight made it slip out of their fingers, but Hoothoot's talons locked down on it hard enough that they didn't

Gastly had followed the trail behind them, lifting the stray dirt streams up psychically, flinging that out the window as well.

They returned, looking at each other in dismay at the collecting pile of large rocks. Gastly lifted up larger piles of dirt, exiting out with them.

Hoothoot's then rushed up to a grey and rounded one, beak both glowing and extending as she channeled peck. With the power of the move she broke a particularly large boulder into pieces. She proceeded to do this with the other rocks. Buneary let out a sigh of relief. They all carried the smaller chunks back to the storage room.

They repeated this laborious process of moving rock and earth until Dugtrio finally stopped, dirt sticking wet to them from sweat. They heaved out ragged breaths as they stilled, slowing the beating of their hearts as they appraised the area around them.

"Window!" They then abruptly said, launching themselves again and drilling a hole fast. The friend's eyes were wide and the outburst. Eevee was panting heavily, and she flopped down in relief at finally being able to relax. Buneary's arms felt like they'd been pushed too much. Within a minute, it was a perfect square. Dugtrio flopped down form the wall, nestling back in their hole in the ground.

"Our part is done!" They cried, truly fatigued.

They floor was still covered in dirt, and a variety of thin and thick brown roots hung from the ceiling. Dugtrio went underground, submerging their head in soil as they rapidly turned it, filling the tunnels behind them with dirt to cover the holes in their tunnel system throughout the base.

Hoothoot went to the window and examined it. "That overzealous vigor they have!" She gasped, running a talon over the smooth and square shape they'd carved it into. Buneary hopped up beside her and nodded.

Wingull raised his head to above him and flapped his wings up. He started slipping off all the hanging roots with his beak. A half-cut worm dangled from the ceiling, writhing with alarm. He swallowed it. Hoothoot flew up as well and snipped off the remaining thicker roots.

Suddenly, with another rumble Dugtrio pooped back in.

"Oh, I forgot. Lunch break!" He shouted. Everyone let out exhausted breaths.

"What do we do?' Gastly asked Dugtrio. Dugtrio blinked, looking at Gastly funny. Gastly looked away with embarrassment.

"It's lunch break. Do what you want. Get something to eat from the market?" Then in an instant they'd plunged back into the earth and were gone.

Buneary hopped up and bent down, feeling the ground where they'd left with her paw. The hole was filled with soft, grounded dirt. "Amazing," She muttered with bewilderment.

"So, let's go down to treasure town," Eevee said, shaking her fur. Buneary rose up quickly with a lively pivot. "Yeah!"

Eevee smiled and turned to Hoothoot. "Hoothoot want to join us?" The owl Pokémon was gathering up the roots in her talons. "Sure." She replied.

They exited the crew rooms and went across the courtyard, headed toward the ladder. Eevee them paused and the group stopped behind her as they heard Chatot ranting to a Diglett.

"And I'm telling you explicitly, that Aggron from yesterday can't come in again! I If he comes back, ask him to leave!"

Diglett nodded, stiff and serious. "I'll make note of it."

Wingull looks at his friends with wide eyes. "I let him in yesterday, I wonder what he did."

He quickly went up to Chatot, the group behind him. Chatot turned to them, brow furrowing at them being entirely covered in dirt.

Wingull's voice was tentative and nervous. "I let that Aggron in yesterday on sentry duty. What happened?

Chatot sighed. "He was drunk, and tried to put all his weight into jumping down the ladder yesterday, landing step by step. We had to escort him out before he tore it from the wall!

Wingull's eyes widened. He nodded, taking on Diglett's alert demeanor. "Sorry about that."

Chatot sighed and shook his head. "No worries. You can't tell if someone's drunk or not from a footprint. Anyways, you're distracting me, carry on with your duties!"

"Okay." Wingull said, turning back around to join the group.

They continued to the ladder. Bidoof was coming down it, paws carefully balancing on the wooden steps. He got down with a huff and smiled as he passed them.

Wingull went up first, talons hooking on the wood. The group continued up and climbed out of the hole. They exited to outside and the lovely, strong wind of the mountaintop hit their faces. The wind fluttered the inside of the hot tent.

It was too beautiful to resist. Wingull took off into the sky, flapping his wings hard as he gained altitude. He spiraled upward, feeling his feathers cut through crisp clouds. The sunlight contributed to his excitement. It felt warm and rejuvenating.

Eevee's faint voice called from below. His friends had already reaching the carved-out stairs descending down the mountain. He turned his body and then swooped down. The air roared bitterly against the canals of his ears.

He flapped down, breaking the pressure of his dive, and touched down on the ground beside them. They traveled down the path, till they reached the festive tents and buildings of Treasure Town. A mix of tribal and colorful carnival, it always uplifted Wingull's spirits.

Eevee sniffed the wind, sighing with contentment. "That's honey-roasted grasshoppers on the wind." They walked through the bustling town into a brightly-colored market area with food-stalls. Wingull turned his beak directly towards the source of the smell.

A wooden stall with a counter and two cob ovens next to it. Honeyed, salted, and spiced insects were displayed on its surface, either separate or on skewers. It had colorful light-green cloth overhanging above it neatly with wooden poles. There were cages of live crickets, praying mantis, tarantulas, and grasshoppers off to the side.

"Ah man, that smells especially good today," Eevee remarked. "I agree," Wingull said quietly. Buneary pinched her nose, waving her paw in front of it. "You enjoy that. I can't stand the smell. I'll head over and get something I'd like to eat."

Ghastly nodded, face distorted with discomfort. "I'll join Buneary."

Eevee chuckled. "We'll meet you in a bit. Have fun." She waved with a swish of her poofy tail. Gastly smiled at Buneary and they started browsing the various stalls. Buneary stopped at a red one and started sorting through some Chesto berries. Gastly went immediately up to the stand with gummies.

When she was done she paid the farmer coins and Ghastly caught up to her, a small bag of gummies in his mouth.

"Just candy?" Buneary eyes him critically, putting her own bag of berries over her arm. Gastly smiled sheepishly. She shook her head and he followed her to the side of Treasure Town near the river. She set the bag down and started collecting grass.

"How do you know if someone's peed on that?" Ghastly joked. She glared. "I have a nose. It's perfectly fine. I just didn't want to spend all our money."

When she had a bundle, they went over to an old rotting fence and Buneary hopped up on it, sitting down. Gastly hovered over it, enjoying the noon sun.

She opens the bag, taking a nibble out of some raisins. "You really should eat more than gummies."

Gastly tensed in a shrug. He set his bag of gummies down on the top of the fence and then drifted over to the bag, biting into a Chesto berry. He went back to his spot, juice running down his mouth. "These are always delicious."

"Yeah, they're my favorite, next to Pecha berries." Buneary agreed. "They make me feel alert." She popped another raisin in her mouth.

Gastly looked at the small shriveled grapes with a frown. "I've never actually eaten raisins before" He admits. "They've always looked too weird."

Buneary blinked at him, surprised. She got a handful out of the bag and held out some for him. He lifted one to his mouth and chewed.

"It's interesting," he decided. "Not as good as fresh berries, though." Buneary wiped her sticky paws on the bag, then started nibbling the chunks of grass.

"I'm surprised you feel like that. It's kind of like a candy too." She mused.

Gastly chuckled. "Gummies are way better."

She made a face, then laughed. It was silent from that point as they focused on finishing their food.

"I think we should be getting back." Ghastly said when the food was gone and they were both very full. She nodded in agreement.

They went back to the market and started looking for their friends. They found Eevee and Wingull chatting outside the market stalls, Hoothoot mostly quiet. They turned their heads and Buneary bounded up to them. "it's getting late."

Eevee nodded in agreement. Wingull and her giggled at whatever they'd been discussing. They walked through, and then left the town. They went down the path heading back, grass swaying in the breeze, and the rustle of it gentle on their ears.

Gastly gasped, looking up, as they heard the strong swoop of wings descending down from above.

A Noctowl landed in front of them, directly in the middle of the path. She wore a displeased scowl, demeanor clearly intending to block them. They were all silent. Eevee's brows knotted with confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Hoothoot," The Noctowl said sharply.

The friend's heads all turned to Hoothoot. Hoothoot did not speak, her eyes very round with shock.

The Noctowl walked up, head raised and large talons pressing hard into the dirt with each swift step. She stopped in front of Hoothoot, looming over her, and eyes narrowed.

"Mother." Hoothoot greeted, completely stiff and betraying no emotion.

"You leave home and join an exploration team! With no words but a letter. I just got back from having a word with your guildmaster."

"What did the Guildmaster say?" She asked calmly.

The Noctowl lifted her beak with distaste. "He said since you're grown now, and it was your decision to enroll, and I cannot unenroll you.'

Hoothoot smiled faintly, a hint of fire alight in her eyes. "Good."

"Good?" The Noctowl growled, taking a step forward and spreading out her powerful brown wings. "You're being incredibly selfish. Who's going to look after your younger brother?"

Hoothoot didn't react. "He's grown now too, Mother." She replied.

"He's epilepsy means he always needs a caretaker!" Her voice was stressed and tinted with pain. Her wings folded back at her sides.

Hoothoot narrows her eyes, raising her head. "Why me, Mother? Since I was small, you've put him on me. Only me. My sisters have all left to have their own clutches or pursue their own dreams. Why am I not allowed to follow mine?"

She turned away, not waiting for a reply. "It's your turn to take care of him."

The Noctowl stiffened. "You clearly don't love us."

Hoothoot blinked. "Clearly."

The Noctowl shoot her head. She glared at Hoothoot for another lingering moment before looking at the sky. She took off without another word.

The group was speechless after the display. They all looked at Hoothoot with wide eyes and questioning eyes.

Hoothoot looked back at them, face impassive. They waited for her to say something. Wingull opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. She flew off, her wings kicking choppily through the sky.

Gastly bolted after her. She steadied herself into a smooth pattern of flight, and she rose onto a current, increasing her speed.

"Wait, Hoothoot!" He cried after her, every part of himself tense as he was brushed around by the wind. His gaseous body dispersed with the gusts and then regrouped itself repeatedly. He wasn't supposed to be up with high.

She ignored him, eventually descending into the forest. She landed roughly in a large tree, claws scraping against the bark of it. It was dense and shady, overlooking the ocean.

Gastly huffed out ragged breaths as he finally caught up to her. He flopped down on the branch beside her, face pressed into the bark. He rolled over onto his side and looked at her. She gazed out at the water and said nothing.

"Why-" He started.

"Don't," Hoothoot interjected. She faced him, her expression pained. "I don't care what you think of me." She spoke quietly, vocals tense. She turned back to the ocean.

Gastly looked out at the ocean as well, eyes fixed on its lovely shimmer. It was indeed something of solace. "So, you won't tell me?"

"No." She said quietly.

He let out a sad sigh, and nodded in understanding. They watched the open sea in silence.

* * *

After waiting around for a bit, the group decided to arrive back at the guild without Gastly and Hoothoot. Eevee figured they'd be a while, and not wanting to risk Chatot's wrath, decided they'd returned instead of looking for them.

"You're late," Dugtrio grunted as they entered the construction area. They looked around, frowning. "Where's Gastly and Hoothoot?" Eevee swished her tail nervously. "We don't know. Hoothoot took off upset and he bolted after her." Wingull nodded in confirmation. "He wanted to help her." Buneary added.

Dugtrio shook their heads and groaned. "Well, these things happen. If another emotional outburst occurs again, I'll have a talking to with her." They look at the friends firmly. "That does not excuse your tardiness, however." Eevee lowered her chin. Wingull shrugged.

"Well, now that the hole's done being dug, it's time for us to spiffy up the place." They grinned, gesturing with their rounded heads to a huge pile of straw in the corner. "Bidoof brought this. We're going to make four beds."

Wingull went up to it, gathering some in his talons. "Great, we're all good at this." Buneary picked up a large pile in her arms and then sat down with it. Eevee grabbed some as well.

"Good, looks we don't have to instruct you. We'll be off, then." They didn't wait for any responses, instead just swiftly plunging back into the earth. They exited to their next destination with a faint rumble.

Eevee and Wingull looked at each other with discomfort. "I don't think I'll get used to it." Buneary said with uncertainty. She shook her head as she started braiding and weaving the straw.

They worked in silence and then looked up as they saw Hoothoot enters with Gastly. Buneary smiled.

"I was getting convinced you were hiding out so you wouldn't have to do this." Eevee joked. Gastly gave her a sad smile. He looked around. "Weaving beds?"

Eevee nodded. Wingull looked up at Hoothoot, strands pinched in his beak. He worked the stiff pieces into his layers of braid and decided not to bring it up.

* * *

After a few hours of patiently toiling, they had finished. Buneary was plopped down on one of the beds her arms extended and head lolled. She let out a sigh, eyes closed and brow pinched.

"Careful there," Wingull warned, eying her with a hint of nervousness. "If you hang over the edge like that it's going to change the shape of it. I want that to be perfect when they see it." Eevee giggled. Her face shone with pride. "We did a good job."

"Yeah," Gastly agreed happily. He floated down and rested against the bottom of the curved dirt wall.

Eevees brows knitted together as she appraised his more carefully. It was uneven and spiked pieces of straw sticking out everywhere. It was a contrast to their smooth, practiced weavings where the straw twisted and curved in a formulaic, bushy circle.

"Except for Gastly's." His face fell, mouth twisting into a pout.

"She's right." Wingull said bluntly, hopping up to it.

"Hey." Gastly protested, gaseous flame around his body flaring up. "It's still good!"

"Nope." Wingull responded, trying not to grin and failing.

Hoothoot giggled now, beak hidden behind her wing. Gastly's irritation ceased when he looked at her. "Alright, it does need some work." He admitted. She lowered her wing and gave him a small smile.

Buneary yawned, outstretching her arms, then lifted a lethargic leg up. The other followed and she was standing. "Let's show Dugtrio in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep."

"I agree," Eevee said with fatigue. "Goodnight Hoothoot." She went out the room, feet heavy. Wingull nodded to Hoothoot before following.

"Goodnight," Hoothoot said. "Night," Buneary then piped, waving her paw in departure as she ran after then.

Gastly didn't follow. Hoothoot's eyes fixed on him, confused. He hadn't moved. "I-If you ever need to talk, I'm a good ear!" He stammered nervously, the darted off after them.

Hoothoot stepped forward and poked her head down the hall, watching them depart. She inhaled a deep breath and released it.

She turned and looked out the dug-out window at the moon-lit tides. Her feet carried her up to it, and she rested her head on the side.

"Hoothoot?" She heard Chatot's voice. She shifted her body to face him with surprise. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Come with me," he said seriously. "The Guildmaster wishes to speak with you."

Anxiety struck her. She nodded subtly and followed him, acutely aware of her own breathing, and each step she made as they exited the tunnels and neared his room.

Chatot raised his feet, toes curled and the hands and he tugged open the wooden double-doors, wings flappy. She went inside tentatively after him, and they stopped before the Guildmaster. The fire's flames cast his peachy skin in an orange glow, flames flickering shadows.

"Guildmaster." She greeted.

Wigglytuff smiled in greeting, arms at his side, wide staring eyes still as unreadable to her as ever.

"Do you know why you're here?" He began calmly.

"I think so." She found herself able to reply.

He nodded. "Your mother came to see me today, and demanded an audience."

She couldn't prevent herself from tensing. She took another deep breath. "She came to see me too, on the way back from lunch."

Surprise flicked across Wigglytuff's expression. His voice took on a firm tone. "She requested we expel you from the guild."

Hoothoot looked down nervously.

"I want you to know, regardless of your home situation, we will not kick you out of this guild. The only people who have the power to expel you are Chatot and I." He continued.

Hoothoot's eyes widened and she raised her head. Her eyes started watering. "Thank you."

Wiggly then smiled widely, demeanor entirely shifting. He threw up his petite arms. "So, get to bed now! You have to work hard tomorrow!"

She wiped her eyes with her wings, and then nodded rapidly, smiling back. "Yes."

* * *

 _Being creative with actions, body-language, and facial expressions is quite difficult. I hope to expand my descriptions._


End file.
